1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an electronic system, and more particularly to an electronic system and a docking station thereof.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of technology, the tablet device has been diversified to include tablet PCs, for example. Compared with traditional desktop PCs, the main advantage of the tablet device is in its user portability, as well as the convenience in computing provided to the user under different work environments. However, the tablet device is limited by its requirement for thinness and lightness, and thus its functionality and expandability cannot compare with desktop PCs having larger operating space.
Accordingly, a docking station has been proposed in the conventional arts. The user can place the tablet device on the docking station, and a keyboard can be configured on the docking station. The user can thus employ the docking station to stand the tablet device, use the keyboard to operate the tablet device, and view the images displayed by the tablet device. Since the tablet device can be used like a notebook PC by employing the docking station, the value and convenience of the tablet device to the user are enhanced. However, when the user removes the tablet device from the docking station, the user is required to operate with both hands. That is, one hand releases a hook mechanism and ensures a hook relation between the tablet device and the docking station does not return. At the same time, another hand grabs the tablet device to remove the tablet device from the docking station. As such, the user is inconvenienced when removing the tablet device from the docking station.